leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Frontier (song)
---- | arrangername_ro=Yasuharu Takanashi | albumtype=single | albumtitle=バトルフロンティア | albumtitle_ro= | catalognumber=ZMCP-2302 | recordcompany=Pikachu Records | colorscheme=Frontier | footnotes=This song debuted in the eighth Pokémon movie the week before its television debut. }} Battle Frontier (Japanese: バトルフロンティア lit. Batoru Furontia) is the fourth opening theme of the . It debuted in AG135, replacing Pokémon Symphonic Medley. Its singer, 髙屋亜希那 Akina Takaya, is a relatively unknown artist. It debuted at the same time as a new ending, Pokémon Counting Song. The instruments-only version replaced the instrumental version of Advance Adventure in episode 135 in the Japanese preview of the next episode. It was replaced by Spurt!. It was also used as the Pokémon Sunday ending from PS053 to PS059 and was then replaced by YEAH!. Opening animation OP Text ! Japanese !width:"500"|English |- | この星の不思議な生き物 ポケットモンスター・・・ ちぢめてポケモン！ 今、少年サトシとポケモンたちの 出会いと冒険と戦いの物語が はじまる！ | The mysterious creatures of this planet Pocket Monsters... "Pokémon" for short! Now, the story of a boy, , and Pokémon Their meetings, adventures,and battles Are about to begin! |} |} Synopsis Ash and Pikachu are in a field running toward the sun and they jump. The gang are in a forest playing happily, except May. There are flashbacks of Mimey, Delia Ketchum, , Professor Birch, , and holding an . Ash's Pokémon are seen using their attacks and they all take a photo. Scott appears in a car and the Frontier Brains, except for , appear. Then, it showcases the characters' Pokémon. waves. The rest of the opening has been changed multiple times. Pokémon Sunday ending animation The first animation sequence in this version is , , and calling out their Pokémon to attack. Those Pokémon are , , and . The next group of animations are the same as in the main opening (Ash and Pikachu running through the field, through the pan shot of Ash and all of his Pokémon). However, the differences in these animations are that ending credits replace the ones used in the opening. Also, the scene of Scott waving while driving past is replaced by a pan shot of all of the Frontier Brains. The animation sequence following this include portions of the first Frontier Brain battle between Ash and , which involved and Noland's . After this, the normal animations resume, starting from the sequence involving Brock chopping up lettuce and cooking rice, and May throwing a Poké Ball. The sequence prior to AG152 (with ) remains intact. This is followed by the and flyby animation, as was the case in the first version of this opening. Unlike the original ending though, the group silhouette is replaced with the Frontier Brain reveal. Characters Humans * * * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Drew * * Delia Ketchum * Professor Birch * Scott * Harley * * * * * * (silhouette) * (silhouette) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) (Pokémon Sunday Variant) * (Pokémon Sunday Variant) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) → ( ) * ( ) * ( ) → ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) → ( ) * ( , new, debut) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( , new, debut) * (Delia's; nicknamed "Mimey") * (AG135-AG151) * (AG135-AG151) * (AG135-AG151) * (AG152-AG165) * (AG152-AG165) * (AG152-AG165) * (AG152-AG165) * (AG152-AG165) * (AG152-AG165) * (AG152-AG165) * (AG152-AG165) * (AG152-AG165) * (AG152-AG165) * (AG152-AG165) Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | !! GANGAN　 GANGAN　 　YES, I'm OK!! !! DONDON　 DONDON　 | Standing on the shining land... I vow to battle eternally I smile... with some tears I won't forget any of you My feelings leap the distance And reach you even now, I'm certain Oh yeah!! Intensely move ahead, and cut through the wind Intensely I'm going, all the way to the end Perfect combustion - YES, I'm OK!! Oh yeah!! Steadily my power rises Steadily my courage boils over Let's believe in unlimited strength |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | !! GANGAN　 GANGAN　 　YES, I'm OK!! !! DONDON　 DONDON　 !! ZENZEN　 ZENZEN　 　Are you OK? !! SOZORYOKU SOSO !! GANGAN　 GANGAN　 　YES, I'm OK!! !! DONDON　 DONDON　 　Are you OK? !! GUNGUN　 GUNGUN　 | Standing on the shining land... I vow to battle eternally I smile... with some tears I won't forget any of you My feelings leap the distance And reach you even now, I'm certain Oh yeah!! Intensely move ahead, and cut through the wind Intensely I'm going, all the way to the end Perfect combustion - YES, I'm OK!! Oh yeah!! Steadily my power rises Steadily my courage boils over Let's believe in unlimited strength Because we're holding hands Yes, that's why we've come so far Strength is kindness I've come to understand that little by little My feelings leap over time And now we'll be connected more! Oh yeah!! Nothing will ever go wrong Nothing will ever worry me Everything is perfect, are you OK? Oh yeah!! My imagination's forever strong We're all in high spirits! Let's catch our unlimited chances! Oh yeah!! Intensely move ahead, and cut through the wind Intensely I'm going, all the way to the end Perfect combustion - YES, I'm OK!! Oh yeah!! Our strategy dazzles everyone Never letting the attacks stop Everything is perfect, are you OK? Oh yeah!! Steadily my power rises Steadily my courage boils over Run through the dazzling goal! |} |} Anime episodes in which this song was used as background music * Caterpie's Big Dilemma! * Tactics Theatrics!! * Reversing the Charges * Ka Boom with a View! * Second Time's the Charm! * All That Glitters is Not Golden! * Overjoyed! * Gathering the Gang of Four! * Pace - The Final Frontier! * The Bells Are Singing! * Staging a Heroes' Welcome! * Pruning a Passel of Pals! * Another One Gabites the Dust! * Challenging a Towering Figure! Variants There are 10 variants of the opening animation: # AG135 - AG148: The original animation (from AG146 onwards, the opening text introducing Pocket Monsters is added). # AG149: Animation updated to include . # AG150 - AG151: Animation updated to reveal . # AG152: Animation updated to include ; the scenes featuring and with are replaced by a scene based on the boxart illustrations of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, which were released on the same day. # AG153 - AG154: Animation updated to reveal . # AG155 - AG157: Animation updated to include . # AG158: Animation updated to include . # AG159 - AG161: Animation updated to reveal ; director 日高正光 Masamitsu Hidaka is removed. # AG162 - AG163: Animation updated to include . # AG164 - AG165: Animation updated to reveal . Gallery Group shot Battle Frontier - Group Shot 1.png|From AG135 to AG148; the original group shot Battle Frontier - Group Shot 2.png|From AG149 to AG157; Mudkip replaced with Marshtomp Battle Frontier - Group Shot 3.png|From AG158 to AG161; Eevee added to the group shot Battle Frontier - Group Shot 4.png|From AG162 to AG165; Grovyle replaced with Sceptile Ash's team File:Battle Frontier - Ash's Lineup 1.png|From AG135 to AG154; the original shot File:Battle Frontier - Ash's Lineup 2.png|From AG155 to AG161; Phanpy replaced with Donphan File:Frontier Ash Lineup 3.png|From AG162 to AG165; Grovyle replaced with Sceptile Frontier Brains File:OPJ09.png|From AG135 to AG149; Factory Head Noland revealed File:Frontier Brains Lineup 2.png|From AG150 to AG152; Arena Tycoon Greta revealed File:Brains Lineup 3.png|From AG153 to AG158; Dome Ace Tucker revealed File:Battle Frontier - Brains Lineup 4.png|From AG159 to AG163; Pike Queen Lucy revealed File:Brains Lineup 5.png|From AG164 to AG165; Palace Maven Spencer revealed Brock's scene File:Battle Frontier - Brock Mudkip.png|From AG135 to AG148; the original shot File:Battle Frontier - Brock Marshtomp.png|From AG149 to AG165; Mudkip replaced with Marshtomp Team Rocket scene File:Battle Frontier - Team Rocket 1.png|From AG135 to AG151; the original shot File:Unbeatable - Weavile.png|From AG135 to AG151; a Weavile passes by, surprising Team Rocket File:Battle Frontier - Mew and Lucario.png|From AG135 to AG151; the following scene featuring Mew and Lucario, in honor of the eighth movie File:Battle Frontier - Team Rocket 2.png|From AG152 to AG165; Dustox added to the group File:BlueMysteryDungeon.png|From AG152 to AG165; reference to the boxart of PMD: Blue Rescue Team File:MysteryDungeonRed.png|From AG152 to AG165; reference to the boxart of PMD: Red Rescue Team Trivia * The movie version of this song has an alternate lead-in. * The track on the Perfect Best 2 album has a slightly different audio mix compared to the original single. Said album also includes a ballad version of the song. * Oddly, in episodes before AG152, during the shot of and their current Pokémon waving, Jessie's Dustox is missing from the lineup. Category:Japanese opening themes de:Battle Frontier (Musiktitel) es:OPJ09 it:Battle Frontier (JPN) ja:バトルフロンティア (歌) zh:對戰開拓區（歌曲）